True Intentions (Zed x Zed's shadow)
by Tetrahex
Summary: (Don't even ask where I got the idea from, because I don't know XD) Zed wakes up one night to find himself chained in a small room that he has no memory getting in to. When a strange person appears and claims to be his shadow, what will happen? (Worst summary ever, lol. I suck at them.) Yaoi, bondage (sort of), rape, M-rated stuff. Enjoy! :D


**A/N - This is going to be my first fanfiction, so please forgive me if it's not perfect! (I AM trying to improve :D) I would love it if you give me some constructive criticism, but no flaming please, flaming hurts me. D: Enjoy! :3 (Warning, will probably have some major OOCness on Zed's part, and maybe a few accidental spelling mistakes)**

* * *

Zed woke up one night to find himself kneeling inside a room he didn't recognize. It was pitch black, with no visible windows or even a door to enter through. Just black walls. Wait, that wasn't true. His arms were suspended by chains attached to the ceiling in the middle of the room, but aside from that the room was bare. He had no memory of how he had gotten here. The last thing that Zed could remember was finishing a quick match on summoner's rift (his team had won of course) and heading home. He had been so exhausted that he didn't bother taking off his armor before falling asleep. Now he was stuck in some place that looked like only shadows could travel in and out from. ((Obvious foreshadowing is obvious))

"How on earth did I get in here…?" Zed asked himself quietly, looking around to see if anyone was in the room with him. He was alone.

Rolling his eyes in annoyance at this entire thing, Zed tipped out one of the daggers that he kept hidden in a small compartment on the side of his boot. A smooth move had it flying through the air above him where he caught it with one of his hands. He only hoped it was sharp enough to cut the chain binding his arms. Whatever time it was, he could tell that it was late at night and he had a busy day with matches tomorrow, being tired would be a bad idea.

 _'_ _It seems that I can cut through the chain after all. Now maybe I can figure out what genius thought it was a good idea to stick me in here…'_ Zed thought as he began sawing through the metal links. It was a slow pace, slowing even farther as the dagger began to dull. The first link had almost broken when a hand reached out and grabbed The Master of Shadow's wrist, stopping his progress. The man standing behind Zed calmly grabbed the dagger and tossed it into a corner of the room, far out of either of their reaches.

"Now, now," A smooth voice said teasingly. "I can't allow you to just cut through the chains after all the trouble it took to bring you here, now can I?"

"First of all, who the hell are you?" Zed asked, trying to twist around so that he could see the person behind him. "And second of all, where is 'here'?" He still saw nothing, and the darkness of the room wasn't helping very much.

"Oh how rude of me to not introduce myself! I must have forgotten…" The voice said. The sound of him speaking was accompanied by the sound of footsteps walking in front of Zed. A man materialized out of the Shadows and bowed. "I am your shadow, a pleasure to meet you." He offered a hand, and then looked disappointed when he remembered that Zed couldn't shake it because his hands were bound. "As for where 'here' is, some abandoned place in Ionia, nothing special."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that an idiot like you is my shadow?" Zed retorted angrily. "If you really were, then I'd be able to control you, now wouldn't I?"

"Then you don't know, do you? I am different then the dark image of you on the ground that comes from lack of sunlight in that area, I'm a sentient being that you released when you gained your power all those years ago. To be more accurate, I gave the power to you and I can take it away just as easily, so no, you don't control me. In fact, one could argue that it's the other way around. And as a living being, I have a name, Akumakage." Akumakage chuckled. "Or at least that's how you would say it in my language, in yours it would be Zeran." ((I'm bad with names, go easy on me XD))

Akumakage or Zeran, whatever his name was, had seriously injured Zed's pride already by tying him up like this, but saying that he might be the one controlling The Master of Shadows himself really pissed Zed off. Sadly, he couldn't do a thing about it with his hands bound like this, and if Zeran really COULD take away his powers, he didn't want to risk doing anything rash. _'Just stay calm and think of a way out of this…'_ Unfortunately that wouldn't be as easy for Zed as it sounded.

As Akumakage bent down in front of Zed, a grin set on his face, Zed noticed how much the living shadow looked like him. He too had shoulder length black hair, pale skin, red eyes, and a scar stretching vertically across his face on his left eye. It seemed that once someone was granted power by Akumakage, he took their form as long as they kept it.

Zed was uncomfortable with Zeran so close to him and lowered his head, averting his gaze to the floor. He wasn't even sure why he was uncomfortable, he just was.

Akumakage slid a finger under the ninja's chin and tilted his head up to look him in the eye. "Hmm, that mask of yours will have to go for now, It's in my way."

He had just begun to remove Zed's mask when the ninja jerked his head away.

"What do you think that you're doing, shadow?" He demanded, trying in vain to readjust his mask.

"Can't a shadow have some fun in this realm?" Akumakage asked in response.

"Depends what you mean by fun."

Akumakage's smile grew, making Zed even more uneasy then he had been moments before.

"If you want to know, then why don't I show you? And just to make this clear, you have no choice in the mater. Try to escape, and I'll take back the power that I gave to you. But by all means, struggle, I find it a turn on." The shadow teased, chuckling softly to himself.

Zed's jaw dropped, and he recoiled in horror at what Zeran was hinting at. "You….You wouldn't dare….."

"Enough with the 'you' and 'shadow', my name is Zeran, use it. Heh, you'll be needing it soon."

"Why should I do anything that you ask? You're trying to…..to…."

"To rape you? Ya, pretty much. Now shut up and stop prolonging the inevitable."

Akumakage slipped Zed's mask off, moving in quickly to press his lips against the younger man's. Getting no response, he mentally shrugged and bit down softly on Zed's lower lip, requesting entrance to his mouth. The ninja refused until Akumakage entangled his hand in his hair and yanked his head back, drawing a gasp from him. Taking advantage of that, the shadow forced his tongue into Zed's mouth, exploring the cavernous space. He held the kiss for a few seconds before breaking away and taking out a small dagger, drawing it across Zed's torso and slicing his shirt in half. Tossing the ruined cloth aside, he ran a hand over Zed's toned chest, making him shudder, half in disgust and half in pleasure.

"So you like that, eh, ninja?" Akumakage teased, taking in Zed's red, blushing face. "I barely did anything to you, and you're already looking flustered. How cute." He leaned closer, his breath tickling Zed's neck. "It makes me wonder how you'll look if I do something more…pleasurable…." He nipped at the ninja's neck, yet Zed still made no noise, his expression blank.

Zed had resigned himself to whatever Zeran was going to do, but he still had some dignity left to preserve, even if it WAS just a tiny shred of it. He had just promised himself that no matter what that bastard was going to do to him, he wouldn't show how it affected him when he felt Zeran run one of his hands over his chest. As he shuddered, Zed cursed at himself, and then at his damn shadow. _'When this is over I swear I'm going to kill him….'_

Opting for a different approach, Akumakage bit down hard on Zed's neck, drawing blood, then cleaning the wound with his tongue, lapping up the blood. Perhaps the ex-Kinkou would like a more sadistic/masochistic approach better. He found out that he was right when Zed moaned softly, obviously trying to cover up the embarrassing noise but failing. If it was possible, Zed looked even more embarrassed and redder then he had a few seconds ago.

"You're so sensitive to this, you know that right?" Akumakage questioned, before the realization hit him. "No way, this isn't your first time, is it?" He got no reply other than Zed lowering his head in shame. "Hah! I should have guessed. I suppose that's the reason you tried to stop me."

"I tried to stop you because you were trying to rape me! That's all there is to it! And besides, do you know how strange it feels to get raped by someone who looks exactly like you?!" Zed retorted, glaring at Akumakage.

"If you say so. And no, I don't."

Akumakage returned his attention to Zed's neck, but now elicited nothing more than a soft moan or two, and this time that wasn't enough to satisfy the shadow. He took out his dagger again before deciding against it and dropping to his knees in the same position that Zed was being forced to sit in.

 _'_ _It would probably be much easier if he stood up right about now…'_ Zeran thought, grinning. With a quick motion of his hand, the chains binding Zed's arms shortened, forcing him to stand up or have his arms pulled out of position.

"What are you doing shadow?"

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Akumakage sighed. "And anyway, be patient, it won't take me that long to get to you."

Hooking a hand around the rim of Zed's pants, the shadow slid them down and off in one quick motion. Taking hold of the ex-Kinkou's erect member, he looked up at Zed and winked before taking the tip into his mouth and swirling his tongue around it. The reaction he got was much better than the former ones. Zed moaned loudly, clinging to the chains hanging from the roof for support as Akumakage began pleasuring him.

 _'_ _My god, he's much more sensitive then I first assumed…Though I can't complain, it's pretty cute.'_ Zeran thought to himself.

Akumakage took a bit more of Zed into his mouth and began bobbing his head up and down, but being careful to have it only boarder on full out pleasure, and stay teasing. If the ninja wanted more, he'd have to ask for it himself.

Zed moaned again as Akumakage continued, but he could tell that the shadow was just teasing him now, what more did the bastard want? "Ah~ Z-Zeran, stop t-teasing me like that!" He half growled half moaned. When would this torture end already?

 _'_ _Hey, he finally used my name!'_ Zeran noted. _'Looks like our little ninja is starting to give in now, oh I'm going to enjoy this!"_

Another hand motion from Zeran and the chains binding Zed dissolved, leaving him free to use his hands as he liked. Zed finally took Akumakage's hint. He placed his hands on the back of the shadow's head, urging him to go farther. Akumakage complied with a mental grin, finally taking all of Zed's shaft into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks to suck, at the same time bobbing his head back and forth to add to the pleasure. Zed moaned loudly again, the pleasure getting the best of him, and Akumakage's skillful mouth making him want more. He began taking a more active role, thrusting in and out of the shadow's mouth, and Akumakage met him in full. Moving forward as he thrust in, and moving backwards as he thrust out. A few times times he wasn't careful enough with his teeth and Zed hissed a some curses, but that just amused the shadow.

 _'_ _Such an entertaining human, I really am enjoying our little game…heh….'_

Akumakage decided to experiment and see what affected the ninja the most. See, many people had different 'pleasure points' as he liked to call them. It would be amusing to try and find them all on Zed. The thought was banished from his head instantly though, when he heard Zed say, "Zeran, if you continue this...I'm going to..."

Akumakage pulled back. "Don't be afraid to be vocal, ninja. You'll find that most people, myself included, enjoy it when their partner makes a little noise." Akumakage joked, laughing.

The ex-Kinkou's eye twitched. Now that Akumakage had stopped his 'ministrations' for a second, he could think rationally again. "Go to hell..." Zed said simply before raising a leg and kicking the shadow away from him.

The force of the kick caught Akumakage in the chest, bringing blood to his mouth. As the shadow stood up, he glared at Zed before spitting the blood out of his mouth. "You're going to regret doing that, mortal…" He hissed.

Zed payed him no attention and instead focused (or pretended to focus) on finding his lost weapons. In truth, he was still hard and Akumakage had left him wanting when he pulled away. His shoulder length hair was sticking to his neck and he brushed it away distractedly.

Akumakage frowned when he saw Zed ignore him, but he knew a good way to change that. And of course since he was still angry about that kick, Zed wouldn't like this at all. Walking over to where the ninja was standing (and being ignored, of course) he swept Zed's feet out from under him, and when he hit the floor climbed on top of him so he couldn't get up again. He grabbed Zed's arms and pined them above him on the ground, summoning one of his chains to keep them there.

Akumakage, who was still fully clothed, slid his shirt off and tossed it aside before taking off his pants as well. "Like what you see?" He asked Zed when he saw the ninja eyeing him.

"What will it take for you to just finish?" Zed asked, ignoring Zeran's question.

"Well, I was originally going to stop with what we did last, but when you kicked me in the chest I decided that you needed something a little more...punishing. More accurately, I'm going to take you dry, no preparations, and I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name." Akumakage said, a twisted little smile on his face and a more then slightly insane look in his eyes. He positioned himself at Zed's entrance, pausing to mention, "And a little warning, this is going to hurt, and its going to hurt for a while." before thrusting inside of the ninja, fully sheathing himself.

Zed, being completely unprepared for the pain that he was being put through, let out a strangled scream and clawed out the ground futilely. He was a warrior who could continue fighting under almost any circumstances, but this was just so wrong and painful and disgusting that he didn't even know what to do anymore. Even if he did somehow manage to break away from Akumakage he would have no way to leave the room.

Akumakage gave Zed no time to adjust to his size, pulling out before thrusting back into him, ("God you're so tight...") eliciting another muffled scream from the ninja. He liked this so much better then before, he was almost thankful that he had given him an excuse to do this. He repeated his former action again, this time hitting hitting that special spot inside The Master of Shadows. ((Something tells me that Zed will be changing his title soon XD)) Zed cried out in ecstasy, throwing his head back and breathing heavily as a blush began spreading across his face. Akumakage slowly began picking up his pace and strength, making sure that every time he thrust in he hit the same place that made Zed cry out seconds earlier. In moments The Master of Shadows had been reduced to a hot, moaning mess, and he began calling out Zeran's name in pure ecstasy.

Zed couldn't quite explain what he was feeling at the moment. It was a mix of pain and intense pleasure that made him feel as if there was a spring coiled up inside him that was being drawn tighter and tighter until it might snap. He was disgusted with himself for allowing Akumakage to do this to him, but at the same time he wanted more... _'Damn that shadow! How is it that he can do something like this to me but have it feel so damn good?'_ "Hng...Zeran~! H-harder!" He begged. He was no samurai, but he was going to preform seppuku after this. ((For those of you who don't know, seppuku is a ceremony in which shamed samurai killed themselves :D))

Both men could feel themselves reaching their peak, and Akumakage bent over and bit Zed on the neck once more, that little thing driving the ninja over the edge and making him come and lay limp on the floor, sweaty, exhausted, and gasping for air. Seeing the ninja like that pushed Akumakage to his release as well, his seed filling Zed before he pulled out.

Since Akumakage wasn't human, he didn't need air nor did he get tired easily. Putting his clothes back on, he tossed Zed a spare cloak to use since his shirt was torn. "There's a river east of here for you to wash up in, and the Ionian quarters are a few miles away in the same direction." He told the ninja calmly, as if nothing had happened. He facepalmed when he remembered the chains holding Zed's hands down and released them. At the same time an opening appeared in the once solid wall. He bowed and turned to leave, melting away in the darkness of the night.

Zed grabbed the cloak and got dressed. Gathering any weapons he might have had on his person before being 'liberated' of his clothing, he began heading in the direction Akumakage told him. He soon reached the said river and he cleaned himself up as best he could before heading back to his quarters. He spotted Shen on guard duty and cursed silently, trying to get passed him without being seen.

"Zed."

The Master of Shadows flinched at his name and turned to face Shen. "What is it?"

"Why are you out so late at night? And what happened to you that made you look so-" Shen was cut off by a dismissive wave from Zed.

"You don't need to know that. And now if you'll excuse me." He brushed past Shen, but the next thing the Kinkou ninja said made his blood freeze.

"A man stopped by here a few minutes ago. He introduced himself as Akumakage and told me that he was your shadow, then said you'd be returning soon. Anything you want to tell me about him?"

"Did he tell you anything else?"

"No, why?"

"Good." With that, Zed left Shen behind wondering what had gotten into the shadow ninja.

When he reached his house, the first thing he did was take of the cloak and collapse into bed. 2 Thoughts ran through his mind. 1: What had just happened, and 2: The work he was going to have tomorrow. And on that happy note ((Sarcasm)) he fell asleep. Needless to say he had nightmares. For a few days.

* * *

 **Well that's that! Hope you enjoyed this random as fuck pairing! :D Feel free to ask me for any other yaoi pairing, and I'll see if I can do it! ^_^**

 **Zed: What the fuck was that?!**

 **Me: A fangirl's imagination.**

 **Zed: Why was I the uke, then?!**

 **Me: Sheesh, calm down! I'll make one with you and Shen ,then you can be the seme! :D**

 **Zed: ...**

 **Shen: Please don't.**

 **Me: If people request it then I have no choice! ^.^**

 **Shen and Zed: -Both trying to kill me-**


End file.
